


old habits

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, enemies to lovers (sort of), weapons mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old enemies, older friends, and something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits

**Author's Note:**

> A small apology fic for not getting my bingo fics out yet. (They're all Ariadne/Mal, so keep your eyes out if you're interested...) Inspired by the Reaper76 dynamic of Overwatch. Originally posted on tumblr [here.](https://nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com/post/149335469315/old-habits)

 

Ariadne wakes to the sound of her hotel door creaking open, even though she knows she drew across the chain lock before she climbed into bed. Her hand inches to the handgun on the bedside table, only to fall lax as a familiar figure slinks through the door and pads across the room.

Ariadne watches as Mal pulls off her mask and carelessly drops it beside her gun. Mal unarms herself efficiently, placing their weapons side by side.

With a creak of bedsprings, Mal straddles her, knees bracketing hips. They meet in a kiss, Ariadne hand moving to tangle in Mal’s hair. Mal pulls away for a second to breathe out, “Missed me?” and moves back in to press kisses to her neck. Ariadne lets the clenching of her hands answer.

 

In the morning, Ariadne watches as Mal quietly arms herself again. Before Mal pulls her mask on, Ariadne says, “You don't have to keep doing this. Please, Mal.”

Mal smiles, humorless. “I need to see them again. If the only way I can do that is by dreaming, then I’ll keep doing it.”

Ariadne reaches out and touches her hands. “One day, we’ll catch up to you. I’ll have to bring you in.”

“I know, ma moitié. I suppose I’ll just have to give you a good chase then.”

Ariadne brings in Mal’s hands to touch her lips. “I miss the days when we used to work together on the same team.”

Mal slides one hand free of Ariadne’s grasp to cup her cheek. “So do I. But we were different people then.”

Ariadne meets her gaze. “Maybe not so different.”

Mal smiles. “True, you were always a sap.”

They share one more kiss before Mal reluctantly pulls away. They both know she can't stay.

Ariadne takes Mal’s mask in her hands, and gently slides it over her face. She presses one last kiss over the fabric. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes. A bientôt, chérie.”

 

 


End file.
